Eavesdropping
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Eavesdropping at the ARC could be dangerous.  You never knew what you were hearing.  Top secret secrets aside, there was a lot of strange conversations going on.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Eavesdropping

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rated: T for innuendos

Spoilers: No

Pairing: Becker/Jess

Description: Eavesdropping at the ARC could be dangerous. You never knew what you were hearing. Top secret secrets aside, there was a lot of strange conversations going on.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Primeval or the characters

Author's Note: I'm seeing these as little scenes. They are titled by the characters having the conversations.

Eavesdropping

Becker and Carlson, "Carly," the ARC weapons expert 

"Isn't she beautiful, Sir?"

"Yes, Carly. I shouldn't be looking though, I promised Jess I'd cut down."

"I understand, Sir. Women just can't understand us appreciating pure beauty. It doesn't mean we're deviants or anything."

"I know, but she can't get that through her head. It's like I'm cheating on her or something."

"Jealousy is an ugly thing sir."

"Look how sleek, and thin her body is," said Becker.

"She might be tiny but she packs a punch, Sir."

"She's strong?"

"Oh, yes Sir, but she's quiet as a mouse."

"That could come in handy."

Then two men laughed. "Yes, Sir. If you needed it too."

Becker smirked. "Not that I ever would."

"Of course not. Plus you like some sound, don't you?"

"Don't most men?"

"S'pose so."

"How dependable is she?" asked Becker.

"Very dependable. Baby would never let you down."

"I think I'm in love."

"Better not let Miss Parker here you say that."

"I can't help it. I have weaknesses like any other guy."

"You know," said Jess, entering the armory, "It's a good thing I know that you're drooling over a gun, or you'd be in a lot of trouble mister. So would "she."

Becker and Ladies' Man Lt. Vale

"Isn't she beautiful, sir?"

"Yes, Vale. I shouldn't be looking though, I promised Jess I'd cut down."

"I understand, Sir. Women just can't understand us appreciating pure beauty. It doesn't mean we're deviants or anything."

"I know, but she can't get that through her head. It's like I'm cheating on her or something."

"Jealousy is an ugly thing, Sir."

"Look how sleek, and thin her body is," said Becker.

"She might be tiny but she packs a punch, Sir."

"She's strong?"

"Oh, yes Sir, but she's quiet as a mouse."

"That could come in handy."

Then two men laughed. "Yes, sir. If you needed it too."

Becker smirked. "Not that I ever would."

"Of course not. Plus, you like some sound, don't you?"

"Don't most men?"

"S'pose so."

"How dependable is she?" asked Becker.

"Very dependable. Baby would never let you down."

"I think I'm in love."

"Better not let Jess here you say that."

"I can't help it. I have weaknesses like any other guy."

"You know," said Jess, entering the armory, "It's a good thing I trust you Captain, or all three of you would be dead."

"There's only the two of us here. I swear Jess, we were looking at a picture," said Vale.

"I know," said Jess. "Don't you think I could find out who and where she is?"

"I'll be seeing you, Sir," said Vale. "No offense, Jess but I'd rather fight with a raptor."

Becker smiled. "So would I," he said, looking at his perturbed girlfriend. "Hi, Honey."

Jess and Emily

"I need it. I want it. I don't care if it's too much, or if I just got one yesterday. I'm insatiable. Becker doesn't understand."

"Neither does Matt. He cannot introduce me to such things and not expect me to indulge, frequently. I come from a very repressed time. I was not allowed to express myself."

"Oh, I know, Emily. They expect it of us to a certain extent. Think about it, if we don't go all out they think we're dull, but if we want to indulge more than they think is necessary than we're over excessive."

"Indeed."

The women looked up to see a crimson-faced Lester. "I don't think that is appropriate chatter for the office," he whispered.

"What? Shoes?" asked Jess.

Emily looked equally baffled.

"I...uh, Carry on," said Lester, leaving so quickly he bumped into the wall.

Jess and Chef Bernie

"Oh, my God!"

"Isn't it the best you've ever had?" asked Bernie.

"It is! Oh, it is!"

"I tried something different."

"It worked. It's so moist and yummy."

"You don't mind that it isn't traditional?"

"Not at all."

"I am very glad. I love pleasing you Miss Parker."

"Oh! I am very pleased. Becker's going to be miffed, though."

"It's his fault," said Bernie. "He shouldn't have left you alone."

"You're just too much of a temptation."

"Thank you."

They heard the sound of a throat being cleared and Jess looked up from the chocolate cake.

"Hi, sweetie."

"You couldn't wait?" asked Becker. "All you had to do was meet me in Ops and we could have come down together. Move over and let me have some."

The three of them were startled by coughing, gasping and giggling.

"What is that?" asked Becker.

"Oh, I guess I left my comm on again, sorry," said Jess. Then into her ear piece, she said "Would you guys grow up!"

"Sorry, Jess," said Abby. "We kind of let our imaginations run a little dirty."

Jess could hear Connor and Matt still laughing.

"I hate it when they do that," said Jess, turning off the comm.

Becker smirked. "Why does it seem to happen when chocolate is involved?"

"I can't help it. You know what chocolate does to me. You have to try this," said Jess, spooning cake into his mouth.

"Hmm! Oh! That's good. Bernie, you're amazing."

Bernie smiled. "Thank you, but it's a good thing Miss Parker turned off the comm."

The End, for now


	2. Chapter 2

Eavesdropping 2

Rated: T for sexual innuendos

Spoilers for Series 5

Abby

Lavender Sparks was in her first week as a tech at the ARC. She was adjusting to the weirdness that was her new workplace. She hadn't even seen a creature up close yet. Frankly, she was glad. She had heard roars and other sounds that made her shudder. No, she could go a long time without seeing something from another time.

Lavender strolled passed the break room this particular day and heard a female voice.

"Hi, baby. I've been waiting to see you all day. How are you?" it asked.

Lavender peeked inside.

A blond woman sat with her back to lavender. Lavender couldn't see who she was talking to. Maybe she was speaking into a cell phone or ear piece.

"You are so irresistible, you know that? Yes, you are."

Lavender smiled and turned to walk away.

"This isn't fair to my fiance, you know."

Lavender decided to stay.

"I love him, I do, but I can't help loving you too. You are so many things Connor isn't. Yes. You're quiet, you aren't obsessed with alien films, and, you're clean. Connor can be such a pig."

By now she knew who the woman was- Abby Maitland, one of the most loved people at the ARC. She and Connor Temple were the heart of the ARC. They were supposed to be soul mates, and proof that love could survive.

Lavender wished she hadn't stayed. It was depressing.

"You're sleek, handsome, loving, aw...I love it when you nuzzle my cheek." Suddenly Abby laughed. "You're funny too. Yep. I think I'll dump Connor and marry you."

Poor Connor Temple.

"Hey! Where are you going? I'm not finished with you yet! Don't fly away!"

Fly?

"Get your little green lizard butt down here."

Lavender peered into the break room and saw a small green lizard landing in front of Abby. Lavender walked in and passed Abby to get a good look.

Abby sat, smiling happily petting this small reptile. It was rubbing up next to her like a kitten.

"Oh, Hi, Lavender. Meet Rex, my one true love. Don't tell Connor," she said with a wink.

Lavender blushed, then she smiled. This will teach me to eavesdrop, she thought.

"Nice to meet you, Rex," she said.

Rex cooed, crawled toward Lavender's out-stretched hand and licked it.

"He's such a flirt," said Abby.

Lavender smiled. "I was dreading meeting a creature up close. This isn't so bad."

Abby smiled. "Rex is our welcome wagon, aren't you?"

Rex crawled onto Lavender's hand, flopped on to his back, and rolled. She giggled.

"Shameless, Rex. Sorry, I'm sticking with Connor."

Rex turned to her, lifted up his head, and cooed.

The women giggled.

"Yeah, I know. You can't be tied down," said Abby. At that moment Rex fanned his wings and flew out of the break room. "Typical," she said.

Lavender smiled. "This place is one of a kind, isn't it?" She asked with awe.

"Thankfully, yes." Abby smiled at her, and Lavender smiled back. "Welcome to your new life, Lavender."

The End

Becker and Jess, pre-relationship

"I don't know if I'm ready."

"I know, Jess, I'm not sure I am either."

She smiled. He smiled back. "I guess it's time we admit it."

"I guess so. Thank you for making the first move."

He chuckled. "Well, I simply couldn't ignore it anymore."

"Me either."

"It's a big step, Jess, and I don't want to push you."

"I appreciate that, Becker. I do."

"So, last chance to back out."

"No, no. It's time we did this," said Jess.

They were interrupted by whispering.

"That's hardly romantic, 'time we did this.'

"Lester, shut up!"

"Both of you pipe down, or they'll hear us."

Becker opened the door and Lester, Connor and Abby fell into the armory.

"Hi," said Abby, lying on Lester.

"Please get off me. This is so undignified."

"So is eavesdropping," said Jess.

"We weren't," said Connor, stopped mid-sentence by Becker's glare. "OK, we were."

"Way to cave, Connor," said Abby.

"If you'll excuse me," said Lester. "I have work to do. The two of them discussing their romantic rendez-vous was tedious and depressing. You need to check out a good romance novel or something."

Becker and Jess blushed bright red.

"No!" cried Jess, too quickly. "I mean, not that the idea of me and Captain Becker is horrible or anything, in fact it would be wonderful, not that I think it about it or anything..."

"Jess," said Becker softly, and she blushed but then he smiled at her and made it all better. "What our field coordinator is trying to say, is that you lot shouldn't be eavesdropping, you'll make asses of yourselves."

"I beg your pardon," said Lester. "Don't you speak to me like that."

"Lester, we were talking about shooting lessons," said Becker, and he and Jess both held up guns and ear protection.

Connor looked confused. "What about 'admitting it,' and 'can't ignore it' anymore?"

Jess looked annoyed. "We need to admit, Connor, that I am endanger too."

"And I can't ignore that fact anymore," said Becker, "and I need to prepare her to defend herself."

"Oh, I, um, left an anomaly running, bye," said Connor, leaving quickly.

Abby laughed. "I think I hear the creatures crying," she said, leaving also.

Becker and Jess turned to Lester.

"I am the director of this facility and as such, I am your superior officer. I do not need a stupid excuse to take my leave. It just so happens that I am late for a cricket match with the minister. Excuse me."

Becker and Jess looked at each other and laughed.

"That was embarrassing," said Jess.

"For them," said Becker. "I kind of enjoyed watching them squirm."

Jess giggled. '"Silly of them, thinking that you and I were..."

"Yeah...silly," he said, staring at her.

She looked at him and her pulse quickened. "I guess we should get to it, the lesson, firing, guns...I mean."

He smiled. "Yeah. I guess so," and he took the gun and ear protection for her and nodded to the door.

She walked in front and led him to the firing range, mentally kicking herself for not confessing her love for him.

Becker was doing the same thing to himself.

Alternate Ending

"I am late for a cricket match with the minister. Excuse me."

Becker and Jess looked at each other.

"Do you think they bought it?" asked Jess.

Becker smirked. "I think so," he said, taking the gun and hearing protection from her. "That was close."

"Yeah, but kind of arousing," she said.

Becker smiled and pulled him to her. "It is," he said, kissing her passionately.

As he kissed down her neck, she whispered, "Do you suppose they'll come back?"

He smiled, unbuttoning her blouse. "Nah, I think we're safe."

She smiled. "Not too safe, I hope," she said, pulling down his trousers.

He growled. She smiled and let him push her gently onto the floor.

Outside the armory, an equally sneaky trio listened to the sounds of passion.

"I told you they were up to something," whispered Abby.

"You were right, OK?" whispered Connor, slightly annoyed.

Abby grinned. "Sorry."

"I hope they don't too long. I really do have a cricket match with the minister."

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Eavesdropping 3

Spoilers: Series 5

Rated PG for mild swearing

Lester, Abby, and Connor

"We're going to have to destroy it," said Connor.

"We have time to evacuate, right?" asked Abby.

"I'm sorry. No," said Lester. "We knew it might come to this. That's what self-destructs are for."

"But all the lives inside," said Connor, "it's such a waste."

"We have no choice. To save millions we will have to sacrifice a few lives," said Lester.

"Stop it! Stop it!" cried Jess. "You can't! You can't do this!"

"Miss Parker, you were eavesdropping."

"Thank goodness I was. To talk so calmly about it. It's just...wrong. How can you be so cold? You're sentencing us all to die as easily as you order a cocktail!"

"Um, Jess you do know we're talking about a game, right?" asked Abby.

"What?"

"It's a simulation computer game," said Connor. "You know the type, you build a city or a colony and try to make it survive. This one's cool, we're on a space station. It's been infiltrated by aliens who've infected the inhabitants with a deadly disease."

"That's what you were talking about?" she asked.

"Yes, Jess," said Abby. "No one is dying."

"Except thousands of simulated, pox-covered, whimpering citizens of the Lester Orbiter," said Lester.

"You've got kind of a god complex, don't you?" asked Connor.

"I didn't spread the disease, Connor. I am merely pushing the button. Come and watch the carnage, Jess," said Lester.

"No thank you. I need to do something to make me happy again. Eat chocolate, or sing a song, or look at Becker."

Becker walked by at that precise minute.

Jess smiled and followed him. "Have fun with your destruction," she said.

"We will," said Lester. "In 3...2...1...die little simulated, withering, yelping people, die!"

"And we thank you for your sacrifice," he finished solemnly. Connor and Abby stared.

"I'm going to check to make sure we don't have a self-destruct in the ARC system," said Connor.

"Yeah, do that," said Abby, "And make sure he doesn't have a button in his office."

Jess and Connor

"What's it made of?"

"Jess, I can't divulge the secrets."

"Not even to me?"

"No. It's too dangerous. An untrained person shouldn't try this, Jess. The proportions of the components must be just right, or..."

"Or what?"

"Disaster, Jess. I'm afraid nothing less than an implosion."

"You mean everything would blow up?"

"Blow in, actually, but yes. It would be devastating, Jess. Nothing salvageable."

"OK, so I won't ask what's in it."

"You should be quiet too. The slightest jolt or loud noise could cause it to fall."

"Connor!" whispered Lester. "How could you devise something so unstable?"

"I didn't. I'm just following the recipe."

"Recipe for destruction. I heard. The whole ARC could implode!"

"Don't be so melodramatic, Lester," said Connor. "It's only a souffle."

"What?" asked Lester.

"He's cooking, Lester," said Jess. "Food."

"No explosions? No deaths? No career-ending destruction?"

Jess and Connor both shook their heads.

"Then what the hell are we whispering for!" screamed Lester.

"No!" screamed Connor. "You ruined it!"

Connor pulled the fallen souffle out of his make-shift oven he fashioned out of lab equipment.

"Sorry, Connor," said Lester.

"That's sad," said Jess, shaking her head. "Very sad."

"Buck up, Connor. It's only a souffle," said Lester. "Carry on."

Becker and Matt

"You've done it this time."

"Big words," said Matt. "Come on, Becker. If you think you're man enough."

"I'm man enough, Anderson. It's time to settle this once and for all."

"There isn't room here for both of us."

"I agree."

"Choose your weapon."

Becker scoffed. "Who needs a weapon. I'll take you down with my bare hands."

"OK, soldier boy, bring it on."

"You're going to die before you were even born, future boy."

"Stop it!" cried Connor. "You can't do this. Think of Jess and Emily one of them is going to be heartbroken."

"They don't care," said Becker.

"Nah, they told us to do this," said Matt.

"They told you two to fight?"

"They didn't choose the game," said Becker. "They just told us to take our aggression to the wii."

Connor stared at them, they stood, like they were fighting, but now he saw the controllers in their hands.

He burst out laughing. "I thought you were fighting! It sounded like it was to the death!"

"Oh, it is," said Matt, with a smirk, moving his controller.

"You're dead meat," said Becker.

"Can I play the winner?" Connor.

Connor and Becker

"You finally did it, didn't you?" asked Connor. "You killed him."

"He asked for it," said Becker.

"He was my friend, and now he's dead, because of you."

"Are just going to talk, or are you going to be a man and avenge him?" asked Becker.

"I'll avenge him. I'll make you pay for what you did to Matt," said Connor.

"You're going to join him Temple," said Becker.

"Captain Becker, sir?" asked Lt. Flowers, Becker's second in command. "We've had a report that a crime has been committed. A murder, sir."

"What? Here, in the ARC?" asked Becker.

"A new tech, sir, he said he heard you and Connor discussing how you killed Mr. Anderson."

Matt's head popped up from the lounge's couch. "Hi there," he said.

"You don't look dead," said Flowers.

Becker laughed. "Connor and I were talking about how I whipped Anderson's arse on the wii."

"It wasn't that bad," said Matt. "I almost had you."

"In your dreams," said Becker. He turned to his soldier, "No murder."

Flowers laughed. "I'll go break the news to the newbie. He's going to be so embarrassed."

"Not as embarrassed as Matt and Connor."

"Hey!" they snapped.


End file.
